


The Call

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [3]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mrs Donaldson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar gets a call from Peter's mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Not gunna lie, I'm pretty sure this sucks. But I thought it was kinda cute.

Balthazar's phone vibrated on his bed, next to where he was sat with his guitar on his knee. Without checking who was at the other end, he picked up and answered with a chirpy "hello."

"Balthazar?" Came a concerned voice through the speaker.

"Um- hi- Mrs Donaldson." Confusion rose on his face when he realised it was his boyfriend's mother calling him.

"Balthy." She said faux-warningly.

He laughed. "Hey, Ann. What's up?"

"I wanted to call and ask if you were okay."

"Yeah, I am, thanks. How are you?"

"I meant with Peter." She simply said. "I saw Ben's latest video. I swear that's the only way I can keep up with my son's life." She laughed, "I wanted to check if he'd apologised for kissing you."

"Thanks for the concern but that's probably something you should talk to him about, not me."

"What-" Ann was cut off at the sound of Balthazar's door opening.

"Balthy-" Peter started before realising he was on the phone. "Shit. Sorry." He started backing out the room slowly.

"No, wait." Balthazar held out his phone. "You should be the one having this conversation."

Peter tentatively took the phone and looked down to see _Ann Donaldson_ was calling. "Hi, mum. Why are you calling Balth?"

"Peter Adrian Donaldson, did I hear you swearing?" The woman said sternly, so sternly he felt intimidated miles and miles away.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." Peter quipped, fear in his voice.

"Why don't I believe you?" Her faux-serious voice was back.

He laughed. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to check Balthazar was okay after what my idiot son did to him."

"How did you-" he trailed off.

"How did I find out about something you did?" She asked, not leaving time for a response before adding "How do I find out about anything about you? Ben's videos."

"Ah. How much did he upload?" A surge of worry surged through the boy and he reddened with embarrassment.

"You kissed him and you both stormed out and the video ended."

"Thank God." He sighed out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, releasing some of the tension that has built up in his chest.

"Why are you happy? I'd have though you wouldn't want that online." The confusion could be heard down the line.

"There's something that happened after that that I don't really want people to see."

"What happened?"

"A weak confession." He breezed past the topic. "But, nah, everything's okay."

"I hope you're not just ignoring the problem." Ann Donaldson had always been a stern woman. Stern but fair, Balthazar had always thought when enviously comparing Peter's parents to his own. Balth loved his parents - he really did - but Peter's always seemed a little more liberal and instantly more welcoming when their son came out. Of course, Balthazar's parents accepted him now, they were just taken aback a little at the revelation; appearing to look at him in a whole new light and getting back to the way they were proved emotionally taxing. In hindsight, it was hilarious that they hadn't noticed earlier. But Ann Donaldson reacted better than anticipated when Peter had confronted her. She's hugged him and asked him what he wanted for tea and that was it.  

"Nah, Balthy's my boyfriend now." He said so nonchalantly. "I'm not ignoring anything. In fact I was about to ask him on a date when I walked in." Balthazar loved seeing his boyfriend so at ease with himself.

There was squealing from the other end of the phone; squealing so loud Balthazar could hear it as Peter pulled it away from his ear. "Finally! I've been routing for you two."

"Yeah, alright. I'm going to hang up now." He said with an unimpressed sigh but hidden happiness resonated.

"No! Let me talk to your boyfriend."

"That's really unnecessary, mum. Everything's fine." He forcefully tried to dismiss.

"Peter Donaldson, hand the phone to Balthazar now."

With a deep breath he handed the phone back across to its owner. "She wants to talk to you."

Balthazar practically beamed. "Hello again." A few seconds later he laughed. "Yeah- Yeah- Definitely- It was- Yeah- I'm happy- He's not that bad." Peter heard broken parts of the conversation. At that last remark they made eye contact and exchanged a smile.

Balthazar patted the bed and Peter sat down next him, reaching for his hand.

"Yeah- I know- I love him so that doesn't matter." He grin grew. "Yeah, yeah. You heard me right. I love him."

Peter leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's neck, his free hand tangling in the mousy brown hair.

"I'm going to have to go now." Balthazar's said hurriedly. "Yeah. I'll make sure he calls at least every third day- You're welcome- Goodbye." He chucked the phone down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulders and the two boys followed the phone's path, collapsing in a pile of limbs and lips. Peter rolled on top of his boyfriend, carefully making sure he didn't put all his weight on the small frame beneath him. It was hard to gauge how long they were kissing before they were interrupted by Ben leaving his room and heading in the direction of the couch, walking past Balthazar's door and glancing in. "Damn it, guys! Just because we scrapped rule five, doesn't mean you need to have sex without shutting the door."

"We're not having sex, Ben." Peter said with a confident laugh, rolling onto his back next to his boyfriend.

"Well extreme make out sessions with the door open are prohibited too."

"Noted." Peter reached for Balthazar's hand, intertwining their fingers. "You can leave now." He voiced forcefully, trying not to sound too frustrated.

Ben pointedly shut the door and walked off.

Uncontrollable heat grew in Balthazar's cheeks so rolled over, burying his face in Peter's neck to hide his embarrassment.

"You're fucking adorable." Peter beamed. "I'm so lucky." The blond's hand ran soothingly through Balth's hair, messing it up like he'd been told not to do some many times before. 

"Shut up. Balthazar blushed more, wishing he could burrow deeper into his boyfriend's warmth and ignore the embarrassment for a while.

"So. Do you wanna go ooout? Do you wanna go ooout with me?" Peter sang sixteen year old Balthazar's words at him. "You. Me. Pizza. Tonight."

"Sounds great." Balthazar placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before curling up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
